


On Your Right

by emera_jade



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Comic Relief, Funny, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Running, i had too, on your left, on your right, plot without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emera_jade/pseuds/emera_jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't join Steve for their usual morning run so Bucky goes along, but something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Right

"Nah man, I'm busy tomorrow."

"Oh, alright Sam." Steve hung up and sat down in his chair by the TV. Bucky was sprawled across the couch, munching away on a bag of candy corn, and watching the news.

"What's wrong? Your buddy get tired of being out-run?"

Steve huffed and tossed one of the pillows on the floor by his chair at Bucky, who easily batted it away.

It was a year since the fiasco with Hydra and, even though he had nightmare on a regular basis, Bucky was his old self. Still taking care of Steve even though both of them were so different from when they had met. Bucky lived with Steve now, choosing to spend most days reading up on everything he had missed. Natasha had offered him her rarely used apartment and Tony had made him up a room in the Avenger's Tower, but Bucky had left both places after nightmares had made him trash them. He took Steve's offer of the couch and the first night he had woken from a nightmare to Steve wrestling him down from the window. At least he hadn't broken much, just the window.

"Sam's got stuff to do."

Bucky snorted and tossed some candy corn at Steve.

"Sure he does. HEY!"

Bucky tossed more candy corn at Steve as he turned the TV off. Steve laughed as he tried to block the barrage of candy. Bucky jumped off the couch to pick up the candy for another assault but Steve blocked him and picked him up.

"C'mon, it's late. Go to bed."

"You go to bed," Bucky huffed as he wriggled from Steve's grasp and sulked to his bedroom.

* * *

Bucky was staring at the ceiling when his phone began to play what had been his favorite song before the war.

"Yeah," he said as he answered, rubbing his eyes and instantly regretting it because his metal arm was freezing cold.

"Buck, I got something planned that will knock Steve on his star-spangled ass."

Bucky sat up and smiled.

"I'm listening."

His smile grew wider as Sam told him the plan.

"I'm in."

* * *

"Want some company?"

Steve turned around and saw Bucky leaning against on the breakfast bar. He had picked up Steve's toast and was nibbling on a corner.

"Company for what?" Steve asked as he swiped his toast away from him.

"Your run."

"Since when do you run?"

Bucky shrugged. "First time for everything."

Steve gave him a curious look before smiling. He was glad he wouldn't have to run alone today.

"Alright." He broke his toast in half and gave some to Bucky. "Let's go."

* * *

It was their fifth lap around the reflection pool when all hell broke loose.

When they had left Bucky had dashed out ahead of Steve, forcing him to go down the stairs three at a time. Outside Bucky slipped on his jacket to cover his arm and took a running leap, grabbing a pole that stuck off a lamp post and swinging from it like a gymnast.

 "Bucky, get down from there. That's public property."

Bucky dropped to the ground with a huff and they started off. It was ten minutes from Steve's apartment to the reflecting pool and the air was chilly as they jogged. The sun was still low in the sky, not even peeking over the buildings, as they jogged. shops were starting to open and a few people were walking their dogs or going to early shifts.

 When they started around the pool the sun had risen a bit higher, but a layer of mist hung low over the water. Running with Bucky was different than running with Sam. Sam was always competing, trying to push himself to outrun Steve. Bucky was able to keep pace without much effort and it wasn't long before they had completed four laps.

Then hell broke loose.

Steve thought he heard something behind them and he glanced over his shoulder. The only thing behind them was a squirell that had gone scampering up a tree. Bucky watched Steve, trying to hide a grin.

"Did you hear that?" Steve slowed and Bucky matched his pace.

 "Hear what?"

"I don't kn-"

Steve cut off as a loud whoop sounded through the air. Steve skidded to a stop and Bucky stopped too. They turned around and saw the source of the sound. Something was flying right at them. Steve looked around franticly for something to defend them with but Bucky was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"What the-" Steve never finished the question.

"ON YOUR RIGHT," Sam shouted as he swooped by Steve.

Bucky dove out of the way and Sam whooshed by, reaching out and pushing Steve into the pool. Sam's cackles filled the air as he swooped up and came back for a landing. Bucky was rolling on the grass laughing his ass off while Steve floundered in the shallow water. Sam folded his wings and offered Steve his hand. Steve promptly pulled him into the water with him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Sam was laughing as he just sat in the cold water.

"Pay back," he said as he pushed his goggles off his face.

Steve finally looked over at Bucky who was a giggly heap.

"Did you know about this?!"

Bucky just nodded, his giggles staring up again. "Sorry, but it was too good to pass up."

"Why you-"

Steve charged out of the water and Bucky scrambled up to run from him. Steve was faster. He hoisted Bucky up over his head, water still dripping from his hair, and threw him as far into the pool as he could. Sam yanked Steve back in by his shirt and they went under in a huge splash as Bucky stood.

A few senators glared at the trio of men as they laughed and splashed in the pool.


End file.
